RKHP Xover
by Chaos Greymistchild
Summary: A sneak peek to check out interest. Please do not expect more updates for a long time. SUMMARY: Abandoned and abused by the Dursleys, a young Harry Potter escapes into the past, only to be once again summoned back into the world of 1995 by the Order of the Pheonix. Only, well, he's now a renowned killer, the Hitokiri Battousai


The Summoning

It started as the sound of soft chanting and gently ringing bells.

"Do you hear that?" Himura Kenshin, also known as the Hitokiri Battousai, asked of his colleagues.

"No…" Katsura Kogorou replied slowly. The others in the room peered carefully at Kenshin, as if to make sure that he was still sane. As accustomed to unwanted attention as he was, Kenshin took no heed of the looks.

"Please be quiet." he asked of the group. With slight fear and worry, they complied. Afterall, when Hitokiri Battousai asks for silence, you give it. It might just save your life - not to mention he could suddenly turn as scary as a north wind in but an instant.

Kenshin cocked his head slightly to the side as the chanting that only he could seem to hear grew louder. Slowly, he started to make out some phrases.

"Revertatur ad nos… Venerunt as nos… Et magicae docebit vas…"

Subconsciously, Kenshin began to repeat the words to the best of his ability.

"Does anyone know what that means?"

No one could answer that question.

"Someone write it down! We can work on translating it later."

There was a mad scramble for a pen and a blank sheet of paper. Kenshin repeated what he could hear and pronounce of the chant twice as everyone jotted it down roughly.

"It sounds a bit like English!"

There was a bright flash and a banging noise. All activity ceased as everyone gaped in shock at the circular scorch mark where the great and terrible Hitokiri Battousai had once stood. The damning silence was broken by demands for a translation and a rapid flurry of papers.

:-:-:-:

"Albus," a harried Minerva McGonagall called called quietly within the confines of the dilapidated Shrieking Shack, "are you quite sure that this is going to work?"

"Calm down, Minerva," Dumbledore soothed, "I have complete faith in this method. I have pondered this from every angle. It is quite alright. Poor Harry will no doubt be glad to be home. Additionally, for our safety, I have laid both a magical shield and a physical shield into the original ritual and warding scheme."

"Very well then," she agreed and visibly gathered herself together.

Dumbledore gently guided the Transfiguration Professor onto a point on the summoning circle. "Let us begin."

Carefully, starting softly but gradually growing louder, the five gathered wizards chanted.

"Revertatur ad nos a sanguine."

Each summoner cut themselves lightly with an athame and in tandem drew a circle anti-clockwise within the chalk ward-runes on the floor, careful not to smudge or otherwise negate the runes. The summoners were wary of being trapped within the circle and only closed it once everyone was on the outside of it.

"Venerunt ad nos per nomina."

The summoners shouted their True Name then, as one, shouted the Name of the one that they intended to summon. A stray thought about all the noise that they were likely to be making passed through Nymphadora Tonk's head, and she was suddenly glad for all the silencing and notice-me-not charms that had been insisted upon.

"Et magicae docebit vos."

Starting at the peak and then in a clockwise direction, the summoners conjured their patroni one by one. An ethereal phoenix, cat, weasel, jack rabbit, and shaggy dog glided lazily through the air.

"Harry James Potter! Harry James Potter! Harry James Potter!" they chanted, "Ter vocaverit vos, eit in nomine tuo verum est, accersam te. Nomen tuum super nos magnus,... obligamus sanguine!"

A violent bang reverberated around the Shack followed by a bright light that, if anyone cared to see, shine briefly through the curtains and lit up the night. Of course, due to the thick layer of notice-me-not charms, no one even glanced in the direction of the Shack, much less registered the light that seemed to be emitting from it.

Inside the 'haunted' building, the five summoners were blinded. As the light cleared, however, they were suddenly glad for all of Alastor Moody's paranoia. There is nothing more scary - and relieving - than seeing a golden-eyed maniac trying to kill them… safely contained by multiple magical and physical wards layered on top of each other.

After it became clear that no amount to hacking at the mysteriously solid air was going to help him escape, the boy finally slowed down enough so that the wizards could observe him properly.

He was short for his age, only about 4ft 9", and slender. The awaited Saviour was quite feminine and appeared years younger than his expected (and carefully calculated) age. His red hair - more auburn than red, as undoubtedly Severus would have noticed had he been there - went down to mid-back and was tied into a high ponytail. His eyes were not the expected emerald green, but rather a cold, hard gold that did not belong in such a youthful face. His bangs fluttered in the aftermath of the violent summoning and consequent maniac attack to reveal only the curiously cross-shaped scar on his cheek. He also wore some strange foreign clothing that appeared to be of a vague Asian origin.

Finally he spoke. "なぜ俺はここにいるの?"

Everyone blinked in confusion at the strange language that the supposed Boy-Who-Lived spoke.

"あの... 俺は... This one is… 英語... English no good?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Ahh… Yes, of course. Minerva, a translation charm, if you please."

:-:-:-:

Kenshin was very confused.

He had just come out of the swirly colourful place and the nauseating jerking behind his navel had stopped, but the strangeness of the scene had him stumped.

Kenshin was in a run-down room with all of the debris and the wooden objects masquerading as furniture moved against the walls. Strange symbols were scrawled in white (chalk?) in a circle two lines deep. Inside those two lines was another line (this time an actual line) that looked to be made of blood. Human blood if those blinded figures were any indication, he thought as his eyes caught sight of some droplets of blood on the sleeves of the figures' robes. His mind screeched to a halt. Robes?! Blinded figures? Blinded figures!

Despite his lack of eyesight as he was also slightly blinded by the flash his entrance had caused, or perhaps because of it, Kenshin charged in a random direction in a bid to escape, only to run into an invisible barrier.

"しまった!" he snarled. It wasn't so much a barrier or wall as it was solid air. It was like the air itself had suddenly become immovable. Eyes flashing golden, Battousai sped up to the limits of his god-like speed and attacked the barrier with all his might. His discoveries were disturbing.

Not only could he not so much as scratch the solidly immovable air, the barrier itself went up to the floor of the next storey up and the ceiling of the storey below. Simply put, he was imprisoned in some sort of bizarre cylinder until one of the odd robe-wearing people decided to release him.

"なぜ俺はここにいるの?" Battousai demanded.

Confused and blank faces surrounded him and he panicked briefly. Was he no longer in Japan? No, panic later. Concentrate. All of the strange people before him had a Western look about them. Even the scarred man with a big chunk of his nose missing. Maybe he should try to speak English?

"あの... 拙者... This one is… 英語は... English no good?" Kenshin winced at the overly hopeful, questioning lilt to his voice.

His efforts were payed off, however, when the old man seemed to come to a realisation. He turned to a severe and imposing woman next to him and said something. 'Yes' was a good thing, right? She pointed her stick at him and chanted something. A white light shot towards him from the stick and rather reluctantly, Kenshin allowed it to hit him.

"Was that supposed to do anything?" He asked irritably. Kenshin slapped a hand to his mouth. "This… 拙者は英語を話しました!"

The old man stepped forward with a twinkle in his eyes. "Minerva has simply made it so that we could all understand each other.

Kenshin bowed briefly. "ありがとうございました. This one thanks you for the unique opportunity to learn English."

"No worries, my boy." He replied. Kenshin remained silent about the patronising lilt when the man said 'my boy'. "I am Albus Dumbledore. These are Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Arthur Weasley."

Kenshin bowed again. "初めまして、みなさん. This one is Kenshin Himura. Perhaps you may have heard of me?"

The English people looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Then maybe you have heard of this one as the Hitokiri Battousai or Himura Battousai?"

Again, they gave a negative response.

"This one will explain later, then. それから、could you please let this one out?"

Moody-san looked at Kenshin suspiciously. "Oh, I don't know laddie."

Tonks-san stepped up to the plate. "Maybe a promise then. Do you promise not to attack us?"

"はい." Kenshin's inner Battousai almost snorted at the weak promise, but kept silent. It made his job easier if he had to take action.

Thusly assured, Dumbledore-dono, it was clear that everyone looked up to him for guidance and orders, whipped out his stick and waved it around. Some quick chanting later, he was done and returned it to his sleeve. Cautiously, Kenshin pressed a hand to where the air had formed a barrier before. To his surprise, it passed through. He silently swore to be more wary of the sticks and lights from then on.

"Now if you'll come with me?" Dumbledore-dono asked. "The others will remain behind to clean up and there are some people we need to meet. Not to mention, we need to talk about what has happened."

Kenshin weighed his options. He could attempt to strike out on his own, but without knowing how long he would be able to speak English, or how to get into contact with his allies, he would be hard-pressed to function in this place. And the sorcerers probably had a way to track him down anyways. Besides, they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt him. Quite the opposite actually. Kenshin already knew what he was going to pick, and by his expression, so did Dumbledore-dono.

"Take this one away." He said, grasping the offered arm.


End file.
